Satanbizor
was an alien that first appeared in Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace as the monster of the week in the opening sequence of the film. He later made an appearance in the Ultraman Gaia series in Ultraman Gaia episode 42 as a minion for the Radical Destruction Bringer and an ally of Bizorm. Satanbizor was an a member of what Gamu Takayama described as Spirit Parasites. Former Alchemy Stars Klaus Eckart learned made contact with the Radical Destruction Bringer and he was offered power if he allied himself with the RDB. Klaus created a small Transmission Diode that was used by Σ-Zuigul when it captured Gamu to hack into his XIG-NAVI wacth, which gave him visions of Satanbizor in his dreams. Subtitle: History Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace Originally appearing in the films opening, when Tsutomu Shinsei was watching Ultraman Gaia episode 13 "The Devil's Kiss". Satanbizor was later summoned into Tstomu's world by some children through the use of the Red Sphere, Satanbizor appeared in the middle of Tokyo park. Tsutomu summoned Ultraman Gaia into his world to face Satanbizor. However, try as Satanbizor did, Gaia managed to hold his own and soon destroyed him with his Photon Edge. Trivia *Actor: Takeshi Yoshioka *Voice actor: Daisuke Gori Ultraman Gaia Gamu Takayama dreamed he was pursuing a strange signal that took him into the city's sewers, while investigating, a strange man attacked him from behind but Gamu managed to shake him off and held him at gun point only to find the mysterious man looked exactly like himself. The man revealed himself as Gamu himself, specifically his gloomy thoughts, about how he and the other Alchemy Stars are shunned by humanity for being smarter, different from the average man. Gamu refused to admit he held such thoughts and attacked the Black Gamu. However, Black Gamu turn into his true form of Satabizor, Gamu then turned into Ultraman Gaia and after a brief assault he fired the Photon Edge at Satanbizor. Though he seemed to be defeated, Satanbizor laughter continued to haunt Gaia on the battlefield. Gamu was disturbed by his nightmare greatly, but was certain that there was a cause for his dream. Gamu then decided that his XIG-NAVI must have been infected when hie was captured by Σ-Zuigul, and had George Leland look into his NAVI. George found a man-made transmission diode with the NAVI, which was the cause of Gamu's nightmares. Gamu then realized if it was a human device that the Radical Destruction Bringer was using against him, then there must be a traitor in Alchemy Stars. Gamu went to Germany were he learned the origin of Satanbizor, that he was a Spirit Parasite from the Radical Destruction Bringer and the whom the traitor of Alchemy Stars was, man named Klaus Eckart, who had then given up his humanity in favor of power and became a Spirit Parasite himself, Bizorm. Trivia *Actor: Takeshi Yoshioka *The Satanbizor suit from The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace was reused for his appearance in Ultraman Gaia. Data and Tsuburaya All Monster Photobook instead called him . Furthermore, his minion, Bizorm can also initiate this disguise without the need of DNA samples. :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown :;Powers and Weapons *Teleport: Black Gamu can teleport to anywhere he chooses *Telepathy: Black Gamu can communicate with a person's mind using telepathy. *Size Change: Black Gamu can revert himself back to Satanbizor at will. Black Gamu Size Change.gif|Size Change - Satanbizor= Satanbizor :;Stats *Height: 67 m *Weight: 50,000 t *Retractable claw length: 19 m *Origin: M91 Stellar System :;Powers and Weapons * : Satanbizor can fire missile-strength light bullets with a temperature of 1000℃. * : When needed, Satanbizor can extend large claws out of its wrists that can neatly slash metal. * : In close combat, Satanbizor can fire lasers from his face. *Human Disguise: Satanbizor can disguise as a human by using an extract of their DNA samples. So far, his disguise is known as Black Gamu. Satanbizo Retractable Claws.png|Giant Claws Satanbizor_Bizor_Beam.gif|Biss Beam Black_Gamu.jpg|Human Disguise (Black Gamu) }} Gallery Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace Satanbizo II.png Satanbizo I.png Ultraman Gaia Satanbizor_I.png Satanbizo Gamu vs Gamu.jpg Black Gamu end.png Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Red Sphere Kaiju